


Wildest Dreams

by LeilahMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Skilled Ginger, Smut, There's no plot, Threesome - F/M/M, literally none
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilahMoon/pseuds/LeilahMoon
Summary: ---Hermione and Draco are joined by a third partner for the evening.---The title for this work comes from a cover of 'Wildest Dreams’ by Duomo.---
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 72





	Wildest Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canttouchthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis/gifts).



> This fic is a gift for the wonderful human that is [Canttouchthis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canttouchthis) \- ILY ❤️
> 
> She wrote such beautiful words for me (if you haven't read 'A Different Kind of Magic', _please_ do so immediately), and here I am gifting her an outrageous piece of smut. However, I think she will appreciate the effort I had to put into writing such a threesome 😉
> 
> I actually really enjoyed writing this while listening to Duomo's cover of Wildest Dreams, so would 100% recommend doing that. I did also have a go at creating a [Spotify Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2QijjmlYo4X1uvxbilCYnp?si=7ea83adc06304137), so check that out if you're interested.
> 
> HUGE THANKS to [Amarillis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39) for offering to Beta and subsequently ending up actually saving my life...! And also to [WritingFicariously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingFicariously) for the wonderful banner!

Harry Potter’s house parties had become renowned within the wizarding world after the war - the dark rooms and heavy musical beats synonymous with an extravagant night out. 

As the alcohol flowed and inhibitions lowered, couples would become increasingly open about their affection for one another: wrapping themselves tightly together and forgetting the world around them, expressing their sentiments through the bite of a lip, the rolling of hips.

On this particular evening, Hermione and Draco swayed slowly in the middle of the dance floor, their bodies pressed closely together, grinding against each other. He dipped his head to kiss her, gently parting her lips with his tongue, and swallowed her moan.

He pulled away suddenly, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips, but she only had to mourn the loss of his warmth for a moment before he caught her hand and led her from the main room to find their usual, more secluded space.

She squealed as Draco picked her up bridal style and carried her over the threshold to a large, velvet sofa in the middle of the living room. Turning them around, he sank back into the deep cushions and pulled her onto his lap.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” she gasped as his hands slid under her dress, fingers caressing her bare thighs before continuing their journey up her torso. “Harry told us off last time for - ”

She was rendered speechless as Draco pulled the cups of her bra down and placed open-mouthed kisses against her breasts, slowly licking and sucking an exquisite path to her nipples. She arched her back, desperate for more contact, and he pulled the dress over her head.

His eyes darkened as he took her in. She knew her face was flushed, lips red and swollen, and she could feel the tickle of curls falling riotously from their clips. She felt beautiful - he always made her feel as though she was perfect.

Their movements became less controlled, more passionate, and their hands were suddenly everywhere. He unhooked her bra as she frantically undid his shirt buttons, kissing each section of bare skin as it appeared.

They were so caught up in each other that neither paid any attention to the creaking sound that reverberated around the room as the door was pushed open.

She lifted her hips and Draco slid her soaked knickers down her thighs, dropping them to the floor. She cried out with pleasure as he trailed a finger between the heat of her folds, before teasingly circling her clit.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned. “You’re so wet for me, love.”

Hermione's eyes fluttered with desire, before suddenly widening as she spotted a lone figure in the corner.

It was Ron.

Under normal circumstances, she would have covered herself up, pressed closer to Draco and used his body to hide her own. But, with some alcohol still thrumming through her veins, she sat up straighter, her breasts directly in Ron’s line of sight. 

Draco tipped his head back against the sofa, smirking when Ron appeared in his periphery. He rolled Hermione’s nipple between his fingers and watched as Ron’s mouth fell open at the display.

“‘Mione?” he swallowed, eyes darting back and forth between her and Draco.

She’d noticed a certain tension between herself, Draco, and Ron for the past few months now. The three of them had been spending increasing amounts of time in each other’s company. Lingering looks, shy smiles and little touches - all becoming more commonplace. She even remembered coming home from work one night to find the two of them asleep on the sofa, Ron’s head against Draco’s shoulder. There was something heart-warming, and surprisingly arousing, to see them both so close and content.

And, after any night out they spent in Ron’s company, the moment she and Draco Apparated home, they would grapple to remove their clothing and take each other roughly on the closest surface - the tension almost palpable.

They never talked about it, and she hadn’t been sure what it meant.

Until this moment. 

Hermione looked at Draco with searching eyes and he nodded gently, a small smile on his face. “Sit down?” she asked Ron, heart beating wildly as she gestured to the space beside them.

Ron stepped tentatively forward and she reached out to pull him onto the sofa. 

Her arousal had been steadily building in intensity, like musical notes unfurling, telling a story, and she could feel it reaching its crescendo. All she needed, all _they_ needed, was the man who had just taken a seat beside them.

Still straddling Draco’s lap, she leant towards Ron and he cupped her face with one hand, drawing her closer. She gasped as their lips crashed together and Draco sucked in an affected breath as he watched them kiss, rolling his hips. 

Hermione trailed her hand across Ron’s body and, as Draco continued grinding himself against her core, she gripped Ron’s erection through his trousers, gently stroking his shaft before gradually increasing the pressure.

“You two are wearing entirely too many clothes,” Hermione groaned eventually, lifting herself off Draco’s lap and moving to wedge herself between him and Ron. “I suggest you do something about it.”

“ _Merlin,_ I’d forgotten she was just as bossy inside the bedroom as she was out of it.” Ron laughed, but did as he was told and stood up.

Draco grinned at the comment, getting up too, and walked towards him.

“Can I?” he asked, gesturing to Ron’s shirt.

Ron nodded slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing, as Draco trailed his fingers down the shirt buttons, slowly parting the material. Hermione watched as they carefully divested each other of their clothing, hot arousal pooling in her belly.

Ron carefully traced the lines of Draco’s scars, eyes closed, clearly enjoying the touch, and she let out an involuntary whimper. “Would - ” she paused, face heating up. “How would you feel about… um, kissing each other?”

To her surprise, they stepped forward immediately. Ron licked his lips before reaching out and pulling Draco to him - their mouths suddenly melding together, tongues and teeth clashing.

Hermione’s body flared with heat and her heart pounded as she watched them, unconsciously beginning to trail one hand to her breast, the other between her thighs.

Draco looked at her, smirking when he saw where her hands had wandered, and this seemed to bolster his confidence. Eyes locked on Hermione, he kissed slowly down Ron’s chest to his belt, unbuckled it, and pushed his trousers to the ground. 

She stifled a cry as Draco palmed Ron’s length through his boxers, before dropping to his knees. He looked up at Ron, requesting permission for the next step, and the redhead nodded his consent. Draco slowly freed Ron’s throbbing erection, teasing the head with his tongue.

His movements were hesitant at first, but seeing Ron’s eyes flutter with pleasure, Draco wrapped his lips around the tip and took him firmly into his mouth, licking and sucking as he did so. Ron groaned as Draco moved faster, backwards and forwards.

At the same time, Hermione pressed her clit harder, hips jerking at the sensation, and her moan caught Draco’s attention. “I think we’ve been neglecting someone,” he chuckled, low in his throat.

Moving forwards, they sat on either side of Hermione, trailing their hands lazily across her bare skin. Ron kissed her again, gently biting her lower lip, as Draco sucked her tight nipple, teeth grazing the sensitive skin. 

She gasped loudly as Ron moved his hand down to play with her clit. He stroked it with his thumb, then slid one finger inside her, quickly followed by another, curling them in just the right motion.

“ _Oh, God_ ,” she moaned. “I need more.”

Draco manoeuvred her onto his lap, massaging and kneading her body as he did so, before kissing her deeply. The connection they shared was magnified by the presence of another - she felt closer to him than she had perhaps ever done. 

Watching Ron stroke himself, she ground her hips against Draco’s length, relishing the groans that escaped them all.

Eyes wide, she looked between them. “How do - how should we…”

The two men chuckled, the sound vibrating pleasurably through her. 

“It’s up to you, love,” Draco murmured, his breath hot against her cheek.

“ _Oh_ , I don’t…” Hermione trailed off, she wasn't sure what the ‘ _correct_ ’ response would be in this situation, and she was certain there ought to be one.

Draco and Ron seemed to hold a silent conversation between themselves, before she suddenly found herself being lifted into the air and passed over onto Ron’s lap. She couldn't help the gasp that escaped her as she slid along his shaft, coating him in her arousal.

“ _Please_ ,” she whimpered, tilting her hips towards him.

He reached down, and, finding how wet she was for him, gave a deep groan. He lined himself up and thrust into her, filling her to the hilt. Her breath came in shallow pants as she moved sensually on top of Ron, and they watched Draco’s hand drift down to grip his own cock.

She and Ron remembered each other, even after all these years, and their bodies melded perfectly together. They rose and fell, moving in synchrony like the cresting of waves, and, from the look of desire on Draco’s face, he was enjoying it as much as they were.

His hooded eyes never left their conjoined bodies as they found the perfect rhythm. He got up and walked around the furniture, pumping himself as he did so, before stopping to the side of the sofa by Hermione.

While Ron continued thrusting relentlessly into her, she reached out and wrapped one hand around the base of Draco’s cock, guiding him towards her mouth. She licked the tip and watched his eyes darken as she trailed her tongue up and down his shaft, before taking his entire length. 

“ _Fuck, Hermione_ ,” he hissed, grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Draco and Ron’s thrusts fell quickly in sync. One pounding back and forth, and the other up and down - she felt delirious, the pleasure almost too much to bear. She was so close, her body trembling with each shuddering breath. 

And, when Ron suddenly turned his head to join her lips along Draco’s length, her vision went white as she climaxed. Ron quickly followed her over the edge as her walls fluttered and contracted around him, grunting his release with a final, sharp thrust.

Hermione, still high from her own orgasm, hollowed her cheeks as Draco’s thrusts into her mouth became more erratic. She reached out to caress his balls, and he groaned loudly, gripping her head and filling her throat. 

She swallowed his seed, every last drop, before moving to kiss Ron, sharing the taste between them.

Draco collapsed next to Hermione as she slid off Ron’s lap, waving his wand and extending the sofa to accommodate the three of them. The sound of sated, panting breaths, and the smell of sex filled the room.

No words were needed as they curled up. There seemed to be an acceptance, an unspoken agreement, that they would spend the night together. 

* * *

“Morning,” she whispered, noticing Draco begin to stir the next day. 

The three of them were a tangle of limbs and she could hardly discern where one of them began and the others ended.

Draco stretched lazily, showing off his muscular body. “I’ve not slept that well in ages,” he murmured, nuzzling into Hermione’s side.

“Mate,” Ron sighed, reaching out for them both, “I don’t think I’ve _ever_ slept that well.”


End file.
